Of Stains and Trying Times
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: Just some fun with some of my fav characters on the show. Liz seems like a fun perfect profiler so I thought this situation to be a bit funny with her. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth had no idea how she was going to cover this up. NO idea what so ever. Here she was walking in the post office with the worlds biggest not-so-hidden coffee stain on her shirt and there was not anything she could do about it. You would think that it being an FBI operated location the Post Office would at least try and keep its parking lot ice-free from this horrid winter. She found out they didn't. The hard way, which consisted of an aching butt, a stained shirt (even if her jacket did absorb most of it), and no coffee to drink. Sigh

She woke up on the right side of the bed this morning, walked Husdon, left home on time, and had time to pick up some beakfast. Why ruin everything now? There was not even a big deal of work to do other than paper work today. Thanks to Red, who of course set up their little rendevous with him, they caught Slade Dawson redhanded (no pun intended) and carted him off to whatever hole in the ground they took these guys to. Seriously where did they take them to?

Walking out of the elevator Liz tried to shuffle her way to her office before anyone took notice of her. Maybe if she stayed in there all day and filed all her paper work like a good kid, maybe she can go by unnoticed.

"Hey morning Liz. I need to talk to you about the new computer anti-virus software i updated. It will only take a second of your time." She paused to stop and slowly turned around. Aram stood behind her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey... Aram. Good morning to you too." When his eyes fell on the light brown mess on her shirt and coat she couldn't help but wince internally. How embarrassing.

" I don't know if you have noticed Liz, but someone spilled coffee on your shirt." HIs straight face made her laugh, because this was not a straight face situation.

"I know I know, i just... well ice and coffee and-" He cut her off smiling again.

"I get it," he said smiling understandingly, "in fact i know exactly how that feels. I learned first hand that you should never lift that little slit on the lid until you know for a fact you are in a stable environment. I spilled coffee on Lindsey my first week here."

"That's what the Lindsey incident is?" She recalled Ressler and some of the other big buff guys that stand at almost every door laugh about it once. Aram's suddenly red face made her smile a bit. At least she isnt the only one with embarrassing stories in here.

"I should have figured you heard about it. In my defence, I was barely acquainted with this place and she should not have been wearing a whit shirt. You can only imagine what spectacle the small problem turned out to be."

"Wow, yea i can." Liz felt sorry for him then. What is it with most computer centered nice guys always running into fiascos? "Well why don't we go over what you needed to speak to me about in my office, that way we both avoid any gossip?"

His eyes smiled again, and she warmed up inside as they made there way to the room. Really, his nice easy going aura or whatever you call it is contagious. The whole fifteen minutes he spent with her going over the new securtiy details on her computer flew by and she forgot about her problem. Until Ressler walkined in.

"Damn Aram, you did it again didn't you?" His face was either really amused or really surprised. Aram looked between Lizzie's shirt and Ressler and colored even brighter than before. Before he could begin to stutter an explanaition, she cut in.

"Nope it was all me. Slipped outside on the ice. Actually about that, since you have more clearance than i obviously do, why don't you speak to Cooper about that. I mean really, that is a hazard out there." She glanced back to Aram and he just tried to slink further in his chair next to her. Ressler just gave her a funny pinched looked and with a nod walked out.

"You know maybe i can help you out with this," Aram finally broke the ten second silence and pointed to her stain. "I have this sweater from my mathlete days at MIT, I mean if you don't find it weird or anything, i could let you borrow it and um-"

"Yeah that would be great, I don't think we have any field work today anyways, so yes thank you Aram." He left her office and came back a few minutes later with a deep red sweater and handed it to her. She smiled brightly at him and took it. After he left she put it on and continued about her day.

Finally around lunch time half finished with the pile of paper work on the corner of her desk she decided it was time to eat. Grabbing her purse she was about to head out when her door opened and in stepped the focus of her last couple of months here at work. Red.

"Lizzie how nice to see you today. I was wonderi-" His sudden stop mid-sentence made her give him a confused look. She caught his eyes looking at the upper right side of her chest, and she couldn't help but sit back down on her chair under his gaze. It was fierce and penetrating. If looks could burn she was sure she would be a living furnace right now.

"Actually you know what, I just realized I have to catch Cooper before he leaves to whatever place he thinks worthy of food. I will see you soon." With that and nodding a short smile her way he did an about face and walked (stormed if you ask her) out of her office. What the hell just happened?

She looked down at whatever it is that fascinated him and suddenly realized what occurred. In small grey letters, 'Aram Mojtabai Team Captain' was written neatly on her chest. Oh boy.

* * *

**I slipped twenty+ times this winter, so this was just a little one shot that came from one of those falls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raymond Reddington was not a man to misconstrue things. At least not all the time. Apparently he did every once in a while because there he was avoiding Lizzie like she had the flu. It didn't take her long to realize it either. After his little escape from her office she went out looking for him. Not because she always does, but because someone better tell him it is not what he thinks it is. She was pretty sure Aram wouldn't be the one doing so.

It is not like she feels obligated to tell him, but over the past months and recent weeks of working together things have shifted between them. Ever since Tom came out the picture, Red has slowly been ghosting his way in it. A small gesture here, dinner 4 times a week with him over there, and running into him almost every time she goes out. It happened gradually of course, but he is still there and certainly not unwelcome.

That is where the tricky part is. Should he be welcome or unwelcome? What they have together isn't really a romantic relationship, but it isnt just a friendship either. She certainly is attracted to him, and has feelings for him. The question is, Is it a one-sided thing or not? Most likely not, otherwise what the hell is he doing spending all that time with her? Oh yea let me climb the ladder just so you can push me off at the top. Pfft

Her search for Red fail and her stomach grumbled a bit so she passed by Aram's desk. Maybe he might want something, and he looked extremely busy at the moment.

"Hey Aram, im heading out to lunch want anything? I do owe you for this." She gestured to the sweater as he looked up from his screen. "You look real busy there anyways."

"Uh, yea I am. Um maybe just a caesar salad and a Dr. Pepper, I probably won't be able to leave this desk for a while. Mr. Reddington left me a name he wants me to track down before tomorrow, but i can't seem to find him on the system anywhere. This guy is real good."

"What do you mean he left you a name to find?" This not only had a fishy smell to it, but a very cruel and sinister joke trailing behind. "Let me see the name."

"Sure, i can use all the help i can get with this guy." He showed her the name on a slip of paper with Red's handwriting. 'Nowsad Ledas'. She was gonna kill him!

"Aram, i think Red gave you a bogus name." At his furrowed brows she tried better to explain this very VERY immature antic of Red's. "Nowsad Ledas is just Slade Dawson spelled differently. If you want to know why i will explain later. Actually let's go to lunch, it's on me." Poor Aram did not deserve to be bullied just because he was being nice and helpful.

With that they left together and invited some of the other techies to get some grub. Mindful of the icy sidewalks and snow they had a great time together. Lizzie almost never had time to hang out with them, but now that she did she felt that they could be real great people to talk to, and they brought out her nerd side. On their way back they all decided to do it again the next week and maybe invite Meera and Ressler along.

Back at the Post Office, Liz walked back to her office and before she even had the chance to close the door she was ambushed and slammed to it. She didn't even begin to register the quick pain on her back before she felt lips on her own. It didn't take long at all to realize it was Red's body pressing against her and before she could protest he tilted his head just right. Without hesitation she kissed him back with the same amount of force his lips were exerting. Their tongues could not have been anymore busy when his knee came up between her thighs in such a way she couldn't stop the soft moan that came out of her.

He broke up the kiss and in a low deep tone he spoke, still lust filled.

"Can your Aram get that reaction out of you when you kiss?"

SMACK! The anger rose as soon as he spoke the words and she did not regret it all, just to see that red hand shaped mark on his face.

"You bastard! How the hell do you walk in here and do that to me just to prove a point!" She was seeing red, aroused, and couldn't contain her feelings anymore. "Whatever the hell you think is going on you could not be more wrong."

"Lizzie, I-" She was not gonna fall for his apologetic eyes right now.

"No, you get out of my office right now and go think or brood or do whatever it is that you do. Do not come back until you can think with the head on your shoulders, and not the one between your legs." It was funny to say, but it seemed appropriate at the time. He masked his face once again and just like earlier today stormed out of the room.

Taking a seat at her chair, she just sighed loudly and sunk back. Aside from the circumstances a hand she couldn't help but think that kissing Red is by far one of the greatest experiences in her life. Taken that he was jealous and territorial(?) it was still incomparable.

"Oh God, what am i going to do?" The only answer she got back was the silence that suddenly resonated her office.

* * *

**Hey there! I loved the reviews you guys left, I feel loved(LOL)**

**Anyways I cannot write romance or angst or stuff, so I do try to make up for it in humor and laughs. Tell me how I did, as I do want to learn and get better. I guess I ship Lizzington (sorta) but really I love Aram/Liz friendship, since Anslo Garrick. **

**Idk how to go about this since my oneshot turned into a two shot, and obviously there will be a third part, but since it is my first time I guess I can just swing it.**

**Until Next time! -Vincia**


End file.
